


Lets do drugs Tommy!

by Tameandsane



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Phil is their dad, Quackity and Tommy are neighbors, Quackity is just a few years older, Sam is Quackity's dad, Two idiots doing drugs, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur and Sam are both tired of these two, that aren't really drugs, they are both teenagers in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tameandsane/pseuds/Tameandsane
Summary: Quackity and Tommy do drugs(sugar) and, you guessed it, get hyperactive and crazy. And a tired Sam and Wil have to fix their mess.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 247





	Lets do drugs Tommy!

Tommy bit into one of the numerous Oreos he held in his hand, they were fucking delicious, Oreos were. He had just opened the new bag sitting on top of the fridge, they had been calling him for hours now, and he had finally given in to the temptation. He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, and flopped on the couch, grabbing the remote resting on the side table with his free hand. 

Tommy clicked on Disney Plus, thank god his dad, Phil pays for it monthly, or where else would he get his daily dose of Disney related movies and tv shows from. This time his movie of choice would be Wall-E. He clicked on it and while he waited for it to load, took another bite out of one of his Oreos. Crumbs got on his shirt, the one he always wears, a white tee with red sleeves, and he wiped them off.

About three thirds through the movie, someone knocked on the Watson house door, and Tommy paused the movie and got up from his comfy position on the couch. Because Phil was at work, Techno was at his after school sword practice, and Wil was studying with his friends, it was up to Tommy to do the task of getting the door.

“THIS BETTER BE WORTH IT,” Tommy yelled loud enough so the person out front the door could hear, “YOU JUST MADE ME PAUSE THE PART IN WALL-E WHERE EVE FINDS WALL-E SHUT OFF AND SHE CAN’T WAKE HIM UP.” 

He opened the door, and there stood the one and only, “BIG Q!!” Tommy grinned and yelled at the beanie wearing person grinning back at him. “EYYY, THOMASSS, HOW ARE YOU MI AMIGO.”

“I’m doing great BIG Q, come on, come in, why talk here when we can talk in the kitchen, where I can also get some more Oreos,” Tommy waved Quackity in and started towards the kitchen. “So, what brings you here?” he asked.

Quackity followed him in and shook his head, “Ohohoho, Tommeee, have I got something I think you’ll like,” he grinned deviously as they sat down at the table and took something out of his jacket pocket and plopped it on the table. Tommy’s eyes narrowed as he looked at it, then he started smiling too, “is that what I fucking think it is, BIG Q?” He asked. 

“IT FUCKING IS!” Quackity yelled, spreading his arms to the side and leaning backwards on the chair, tilting it back on the back two legs. Then he had to stabilize himself as his chair almost fell backwards. 

“DRUGS!” Tommy yelled back. “WOOO.”

(It wasn’t actually drugs, just some sugar in a bag, but these two idiots liked to joke that it was sometimes.)

Quackity leaned back on the table again and said, “Now Tommy, very important question, is your dad or any of your brothers home right now?” 

Tommy shook his head, “Nope, it’s just me and you Big Q.” they both knew Quackity was over here a lot, and knew his family's schedules well enough to know no one was home right now. Just like Tommy was over at his house so often, he knew Sam, Big Q’s adopted father, was off at work too.

They also both knew they weren’t actually doing anything bad that required his family to be gone, but it was fun to pretend.

“Hehe, then let’s do drugs mi amigo!” 

Tommy grabbed the bag and dumped the contents out and they both stuck a finger in the grainy substance, then they tapped their fingers together, a ritual they did everytime they did something like this, like a toast of some sort, and grinning, stuck their sugar covered fingers in their mouth.

“Ooh hell yeah, that is the good stuff, I am feeling it already,” Quackity said as he jumped up and raced around the kitchen, Tommy chased after him, cackling like a crazy man. Then he took a handful of sugar and poured it in his mouth. And things just went downhill from there. Because while it wasn’t drugs, it was still just pure sugar being dumped into the bodies of two already hyperactive teenagers.

They ran around the house, and outside the house, and... on the roof? Why they were on the roof and how they got there, even they didn't know. They yelled cuss words at the top of their lungs and Quackity said some unspeakable stuff in Spanish to a poor lady who fell victim to their sugar frenzy. They ran back into the house and got into the most intense pillow fight ever known to man kind. They may have broken multiple things while this happened. After that, Quackity put on Up just to laugh at Tommy as he cried because of the sad bit while they ate Oreos dipped in milk. By the end of the movie, they were both dead to the world on the couch as the energy from the Drugs(Sugar) wore off.

Sam walked up to his next door neighbors house and knocked on the door. His son wasn’t at home when he got there, so he had headed to the Watson house, fearing the worst. It opened up to reveal an exasperated looking Wilbur, which just helped confirm his suspicion.

“Did Quackity bring over a bag of sugar, acted like it was drugs with Tommy and ate it, had a sugar rush, trashed your house, and now they’re both collapsed on the couch again?” Wilbur nodded tiredly.

Sam sighed, “I’ll help you clean the house before Phil gets back from work.”

WIlbur nodded his eternal thanks and waved him inside, where Sam found a destroyed house, and Quackity and Tommy passed out on the couch in a strange entanglement of arms, torsos and legs. 

Wilbur handed Sam a broom and said, “They're a hundred percent getting punished later, but…”  
“We’ll take any quiet moment we can get,” Sam finished, and started sweeping up… he doesn’t even know anymore. Wilbur nodded and started cleaning too. 

Sometimes having children was exhausting, especially kids like these two.

When Tommy woke up, he found an angry looking Wilbur and a disappointed Sam staring down at him- oh shit, he just remembered what he and Quackity did, maybe that was drugs. Because Tommy would never have done that if he was in the right mind. They were in so much trouble. He quickly rolled off the couch and smacked Big Q awake.

"Huh, what, why'd you wake me... OH SHIT." Quackity sat up and saw who else was with them.

"Tommy," Quackity moaned, "were in so much trouble aren't we."

"No shit Big Q, get with the program."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> This is just a small little fic I felt like doing because there wasn't enough Tommy and Quackity shenanigans being written, I might make this into a multiple fic series.
> 
> Have a good day!


End file.
